Holders for portable device and in particular quick release holders for portable cellular telephones and other portable electronics devices are generally well-known. However, many modern portable electronics devices include external housings formed at least partially of a soft and impressionable elastomer materials for absorbing shocks and vibrations experienced in rugged outdoor sports and industrial environments and even in everyday use.
Many known portable device holders are incapable of receiving and subsequently releasing portable electronics devices without scaring or other damage to the soft and impressionable materials used in forming all or at least part of their external cases.